Pixie Mischief
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Beware the Pixie ring for to trespass is to invite the Pixies to visit their mischief upon you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Beware the Pixie ring for to trespass is to invite the Pixies to visit their mischief upon you.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Pixie Mischief**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Fairdawn 1006

"I think Raisa will be disappointed that she missed meeting the Dryads and the Naiads."

Peridan chuckled as he added more kindling to the fire. "I believe we have collected enough ribbons to earn her forgiveness."

His son shook his head. "Anything to keep her from dragging me out of bed at fifth hour on Seventhday to visit the library before breakfast."

"Be kind to your sister, Tarrin, and Aslan will reward you." Peridan grinned at the fifteen-year-old. "Believe me, I know how bothersome little sisters can be at times. Now though we should turn in. It will be a long ride tomorrow if we hope to reach Cair Paravel in time for supper."

"Can-" Tarrin cut himself off, watching him cautiously. "Can we not get in one more practice bout, Father? I am certain I can best King Edmund at the moving block the General has been showing us if I practice a little more before training with them again."

Peridan studied the darkening woods then stirred up the fire, causing the flames to leap higher. "Prepare to defend yourself."

Tarrin's cry of joy went unchecked as he leapt to his feet and drew his sword. Peridan mused that it was good his son had not completely left his boyish delight behind. Then he unsheathed his sword and swept a low strike toward Tarrin's feet.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peridan crossed his arms beneath his head and sighed softly. Tarrin was growing up and into a worthy young man. He was glad that he had the Kings to serve as examples of true knighthood to aspire to even though they were barely out of their own boyhood. No, he knew that was not true. Despite the efforts of their elders to ensure that they did not lose all of their childhood, the Kings and their sisters, the Queens had been forced out of their childhood far sooner than he would have wished had they been his children. Tarrin's skill with the blade was vastly improved just in the last two months since he had been included in the Kings' training under the swordmasters of Cair Paravel. But there was always room for improvement.

It was not any alarm that caught his attention or suspicious movement. In fact, Peridan had nearly dozed off when he heard it. Marsalla humming that surprisingly saucy Sisemaalian tune she was fond of…not that she had known the actual words. Of course, Peridan himself had not discovered the words to the tune until he happened to visit one of the pubs. His mouth curved into a smile as he recalled the enchanting blush that decorated his proper wife's cheeks when he surprised her by singing the first line of the chorus after she had begun humming. He could see her so clearly in his mind's eye that he reached out his hand to touch her face-

A horse whinnied. Peridan blinked as the vision of his wife faded away into the darkness of the night. The fire had burned down until there only glowing embers. He started to reach for a branch to stir the fire back to life when the horses whinnied again. Slowly so as not to alert whoever was lurking near the horses, Peridan rolled onto his side and scanned the small glade. Small glowing lights were flitting about with four of them clustered around the pack where he had stowed the package of ribbons. The horses were pacing in circles, lather already glistened upon their sides and necks…he looked closer and realized there were small glowing lights hanging onto the horses' manes. Tarrin… his son was gone.

"By the Great Lion, what do you?" Peridan lunged to his feet but something stilled his hand as the glowing lights all stopped. The horses' huffing breaths were the only noise at first. Then one of the small glowing lights rose from his horse's mane and flitted across the glade to hover in front of him.

Peridan drew in a breath as his eyes focused on the small…being before him. A man no more than four inches tall with six large dragonfly wings sprouting from his back hovered in the midst of the glow. His features had a slant to them that lent a naturally sly look. His green hair stood on end and his slanted orange eyes stood out in stark contrast to the blue spirals covering his acorn-colored skin. A frayed and dirty piece of ribbon wrapped around his hips was his only clothing. But his voice was surprisingly clear as he wrinkled his upturned nose. "We enjoy the spoils! You who have trespassed into a Pixie ring have brought us much entertainment!"

Peridan's brow furrowed and he ground his teeth. "Where is my son?"

"The other Son of Adam?" The Pixie smirked then gestured to the center of the area where the horses had been running in circles. Tarrin was there, his limbs making jerky, awkward movements as he danced in a circle with other glowing lights. "He serves as entertainment. Though, Cowyn admits that he has more enjoyment riding the fine beasts. But the women, they like dancing with mortals. Cowyn must please them too."

Pixie ring. Peridan frowned then recalled how there had been a ring of dark green grass surrounding the entire glade when he had chosen the place as a safe campsite. "Take me in my son's place and release him so that he may leave your territory unharmed."

The Pixie, Cowyn, let out a laugh that sounded like the sharp ring of bells. "No good bargain that. Cowyn not see large Son of Adam as fair prize." He flashed a smile full of serrated teeth. "Large Son of Adams too much trouble and break all Cowyn's fine enchantments with ease. Small Son of Adams heed Cowyn far more readily."

Peridan frowned, casting another worried glance at how Tarrin's head lolled on his shoulders as though his son's limbs had been caught up into Pixies' dance while he was yet asleep. If the Archenlandish legends regarding Pixies were true, that just might be what was happening. Peridan hoped the legends were also true about what might be used to bribe a Pixie toward granting good fortune instead of mischief. "If Lord Cowyn wishes a fair prize, perhaps I can produce something you would want more than entertainment be it from my son or the horses."

Again that sharp ring of laughter, but Cowyn's orange eyes betrayed a glimmer of interest. Peridan strode over to the pack the other four Pixies had been flitting around and removed the tightly wrapped package. He turned and saw Cowyn was hovering directly behind him. At least he had the Pixie's attention. With meticulous care, Peridan unwrapped the simple covering to reveal a pile of fine silk and lace ribbons, several of which were darted through with embroidery that gleamed in the light emanating from the Pixies. "These ribbons are promised to my lady and daughters. However, I shall trade you four ribbons of your choice in payment of trespass and in exchange for the safe return of my son and the horses."

Cowyn hovered over the ribbons then he turned his face up and flashed that serrated smile again. "Son of Adam, Cowyn agrees to the bargain."

Peridan pulled the ribbons away from the Pixie's grasping hands. "First, Lord Cowyn, you will swear by the Great Lion and His Father to release my son, our property, and myself from the boundaries of the Pixie ring and then you return my son and the horses to me so that we might leave before I will present the ribbons for your choosing."

The Pixie hovered in silence for a long moment and Peridan tried not to show his worry as he caught a glimpse of Tarrin jerking about in an awkward twirl. _Aslan, let him accept and keep his word._ Then Cowyn's sharp laugh rang out. "A bargain by the Great Lion. All shall be returned to you and the small Son of Adam shall have no memory of his dance with the Pixies. Large Son of Adam is almost as clever as Cowyn."

_Thank Aslan._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peridan was combing out the tangles left in Chase's mane by the Pixies' midnight ride when Tarrin stirred from his bedroll. His son groaned and rubbed at the muscles in his arms, legs, and neck. "Father?"

"Come and make ready to ride, Tarrin, we've trespassed long enough."

His son looked somewhat bewildered but still obeyed. Though he did scowl when he saw the tangled mess in his mount's mane. "What did you get up to last night, old girl?" Tarrin grimaced when he finally untangled his mare's mane and then lifted the saddle onto her back. "I did not think I had been this worn out by our sparring last night, Father."

Peridan eyed the boy but deemed he had taken no great hurt from the Pixies' mischief. "Then you shall have to practice more if you hope to best King Edmund."

"Yes, Father."

They left the Pixie ring without further incident, leaving behind four long ribbons all trimmed with lace and darted with silver and gold embroidery. Peridan would have been happy to sacrifice all the ribbons if it meant ensuring Tarrin's safety. He also swore that he would be more mindful of the rings made by the Pixies' dance in the future. He had no desire to allow anyone in his family to fall prey to the likes of Cowyn again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So here's a oneshot that I've been promising to write since last year. Finally finished it. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
